Total Drama Pirate Island
by TotalDrama101
Summary: 15 teenagers and 1 old man begin their journey of a lifetime. They compete in challenges on board a mysterious pirate island with one goal in mind, win the grand prize


_Author's Note: Welcome to my first attempt at a Total Drama story! I've always been a huge fan of the brand and the stories on here, but I've been too nervous to give it a shot. But here it is now!_

Episode 1 "The Game Begins"

The one and only Chris Mclain walked onto the rickety dock that stood in the water. The huge island behind him was vast. It was thick with wilderness and to top it off, a huge volcano with a pirate skull carved into the stone.

"Welcome one and all to a new season of Total Drama! Yes, I am back from my vacation and ready to get right back into the action! This season will be brutal. 15 teens and one old man will be thrown onto the cursed pirate island of Blackbeard himself. They will compete against each other to avoid elimination and stick it out long enough to claim the one million dollar prize." Chris smirked into the camera. "Now, let's meet our first contestant."

A pirate ship pulled up to the island. The sail had a huge picture of Chris himself. Chris Chuckled. "Amazing…" Soon the hatch was opened and it fell with a big bang onto the dock. A boy rushed out excited. He had a blonde mop of hair on his head with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. The boy had tan acne ridden skin which he made no care for. He wore a short sleeved green shirt with a single white stripe in the middle and brown khaki shorts, completed with brown sneakers.

"This place is so cool!" The boy beamed, looking everywhere until he spotted the camera. He gasped. "Hi mom! Hi dad! Look im here!"

"Terry! Welcome to Total Drama Pirate Island. You can come over here and stand on the brown mat." Chris said to Terry, who walked toward him And off the dock.

"Already on a team. The surprises never end Chris, huh?" Terry laughs happily as he walked past the host. Chris raised an eyebrow back in response as a girl walked out of the boat next.

The Girl wore a pink crop top decorated in black zebra print. Down her glowing tanned arm was a tattoo of more zebra print. Her hair was a dyed color of black and grey and held a headband in to keep it in place. She wore a pair of black short shorts and long knee high pink boots. She was holding a cellphone with a similar Color palette as herself.

"Welcome to the island Vivianna. Please take a spot with Terry over here." Chris gestured.

"Vivi actually. Just Vivi." She shoots Chris a look as she stops at the edge of the dock. Vivi stayed there and snapped at Terry. "Hey, hippy. Carry me to the mat will ya? My daddy bought these boots for 500 dollars and I'm not going to ruin them on the fifth and a half day of wearing them." Terry was so happy to help, by struggled in carrying her. "Don't let my feet touch the sand!" Vivi screamed as she was almost dropped.

"S-Sorry!" Terry groaned as he threw vivi onto the mat, and face planted into the sand. Vivi gasped and brushed a tiny bit of sand off her boots and glared at Terry. Chris laughed slightly as the next contestant walked off the boat.

It was another girl. She had dark skin with some piercings on her nose and ears. Her hair was a dark shade of green and some of it was tucked under a bean hat. She wore a short sleeved cut up skull shirt with a long sleeved jean jacket over it, which also had holes in it. She wore long black pants that was cut up near the bottom with a pair of over sized running shoes. Around her neck was a huge pair of red headphones.

"Sup everyone." She greeted, her hands shoved into her pockets.

"Welcome to Total Drama, Tatiana. Take your spot with your new dysfunctional team." Chris said as he looked at Vivi and Terry standing on the mat. Tatiana huffed out and walked toward them, smiling.

"Its great to meet you! I'm Terry!" Terry smiled eagerly, shaking her hand. Tatiana chuckles and shook his hand back.

"Tatiana. I'm totally excited to work with you." She adjusted her headphones, Vivi scoffing at her. "... Sorry man, did i say something wrong?"

"You just met the loser and now you're forming an alliance in front of me?! Maybe I'll just make sure everyone else on our stupid team knows your plan." Vivi said, glaring between the two of them. Terry and Tatiana looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

The next contestant walked off. A boy this time. He had short messy brown hair and a pair of 3D glasses, the lenses punched out. He had a black shirt on with a single white dot in the middle. He wore a plain pair of grey jeans and flip flops.

"Hey guys! No need to introduce me Chris, I'll do it. My name is Nolan and here are some facts about me. My parents invented the Ultimate Weight Loss Program. We are super rich. If you become my friend and take me hard I'll let you ride on their private jet. Swearsies." The other three looked at Nolan as he approached the mat.

"Your parents really have a jet…?" Vivi giggles, moving closer to Nolan.

"Yes. We fly it every day. It has a built in hot tub." Nolan nods at her. Vivi gushed and hugged him, almost forgetting the other two stood right there.

"That's so hot!" Vivi screamed as she threw herself onto Nolan. He simply nodded and expected the same reaction from the other two, but got no response.

"Not everyone understands luxury I guess…" Nolan shook his head. "sad."

"Dunno man….. I got a thing about planes… dude anything that heavy should not be able to fly." Tatiana shuddered to herself.

"Then You're on the right season!" Terry said happily.

The next contestant walked out. Another boy, but older. But he was soon followed by a younger girl. The man had a bald head with thick sideburns. He wore a brown jacket buttoned up to hide his plump body. He also wore dress pants and black dress shoes. The Girl had very similar structure . She had black hair put into a bun and almost identical facial structure. She wore a pink top with a bumblebee on it , but some of her stomach was shown. She had purple shorts and wore black sandals.

"Everyone meet-" Chris was cut off.

"Grandpa and a little kid. You've got to be kidding me Chris…" Nolan said with an eyebrow raise.

"Show some respect you little hoodlum. Elisa, he's someone you won't be talking to. Got it?" He said. The girl, a bit bummed, nodded.

"Alright dad…" Elisa said quietly, putting her hands in her pocket. She looked to Vivi , shooting her a smile as they approached the mat. "Hey… I'm Elisa…"

"Huh. Fatty Fatty. Nice to meet you." Vivi shrugged. "i guess." The man gasped. "Grandpa literally shut up. Who even are you."

"Ian, but Mr. Brown to you, brat." Ian scoffed at her. "hopefully by the end of this game you bad kids will learn some respect." Ian crossed his arms. Elisa just sighed.

"Must be cool to do this with your pops eh?" Tatiana said, nudging Elisa.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I auditioned alone, but my dad demanded to come with me…. He wouldn't let me go unless he was here, so they just cast him I think…." Elisa laughed a bit.

"This is a Total Drama first! You should be proud!" Terry said, nudging Elisa also. She didn't like being nudged that much.

"I guess, yeah…." Elisa said, giving Terry a look as she stood mostly with Tatiana.

The next contestant walked out. She was a very broad girl, thin rimmed glasses and tightly pulled back brown hair. She wore a yellow shirt with a happy face emoji on it , with a text next to it that had to be blurred out. She wore a grey skirt and grey tennis shoes.

"Sup everyone? Katie here ready to take on this f*g game!" Katie cheered. Ian gasped and covered elisas ears.

"Watch your mouth!" Ian barked at her.

"Man Cmon no need to make this show a non kid friendly place…." Tatiana said, half frowning. Katie jogged toward the mat.

"Sorry, just really f*g excited! Like, s*t man!" Katie cheered loudly once again.

"Calm down, you're gonna pull a fat muscle…" Vivi said, raising an eyebrow. She nudged Nolan. "Funny right?"

Nolan was busy being… amazed. He looked over Katie , his eyes forming immediate hearts. He just stared dreamily at the loud obnoxious girl. Katie saw this.

"Woah this dudes took some f*g pills or something, am i right?!" Katie laughed loudly and whipped the sweat off her forehead.

The 8th contestant walked off the boat next. He wore a skin tight pink shirt and baggy khaki shorts. No shoes at all. His tan skin matched his long shoulder length hair. He held a skateboard and showed his body off as he got off the boat.

"Welcome to the show Victor. Come join your team. You make member 8, the last one." Chris said to him as he got off the dock. Victor smirked and walked onto the mat.

"Evening ladies…" Victor examined each of them. "Fat one… tall one… another fat one…. And the perfect angel." Victor smirked and moved closer to Vivi.

"Get off player, I got my eyes on rich boy. I'll hit you up if something goes wrong though." Vivi said, not even looking at him. Victors eye twitched.

"Can i switch teams?" he asked Chris. Chris just shook his head as he smirked.

"You all are the first team. Now i have pre picked team names as well. From now on, you'll be known as the Stanky Scalywags!... Wait that's not… the name I picked…."

(IN ANOTHER STATE)

Izzy laughs hysterically. "Take that hosty!!!" She screamed at the TV.

(BACK ON THE ISLAND)

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's just a name. That's your name. Now you have the freedom of choosing where to set up your camp wherever you see fit. Pick a place and start building a shelter. It may rain tonight.." He smirked at the group. They headed into the wilderness. Chris smirked and turned back to the camera. "Now these two teams won't officially meet until the challenge starts, but you get to meet them!"

The huge boat drove away from the island. An identical boat, just painted black, docked. It's hatch released and the door hit the dock with a huge thud. A boy walked off the boat. He wore a huge black hoodie, obviously too big for his small body frame. He had the hood over his hair, Which was a ruffled up messy head of light purple hair. He wore a pair of black thick rimmed glasses and had a few freckles covering his face. He wore black baggy jeans and simple black shoes.

"Connor! You're the first member of the new team. Welcome." Chris smiled at the boy.

Connor huffed and stepped off the dock. "That's great… I guess." He nodded a bit stepping onto the mat. Chris stared at him.

"You ready to dominate this game?" Chris cheered, trying to pump him up.

"Yeah sure... " connor nodded. "I jus… it sucks that I'm the first one. I was hoping to just get going…" He shrugged, pushing his glasses up. Chris rolled his eyes.

The next contestant walked off. Another boy. He had an obvious wig on, long curly and blonde. He had a face beat to the gods and sleeveless brown shirt. He wore a pair of Jean shorts decorated with bright beads. He wore knee high socks and a pair of see through flats. The boy threw off his glasses and walked down the dock turning it into a runway. "Ladies and gentleman…." He said in his soft dominating voice. "Kiss." He smirked and posed.

Chris applauded and Connor just stared at him. "Huh… I cross seeing that off my bucket list…." Connor said to himself, but out for everyone to hear. Kiss smirked and walked toward the dock.

"You can call me Kiss, or Tyler. Whichever one is easier." He smirked, flipping his hair back. "I'm here to snatch wigs and spill the T baby." Connor just nodded his approval.

"Tumblr will appreciate you." Connor said looking back toward the boat, a bit anxious .

The next contestant walked out. She had dark red hair that went down to the very bottom of her back. She was very sunburned already but didn't seem to care. She wore a grey crop top and a pair of army camo pants and army issued boots.

"Heeeey guys." She smiled walking off the boat.

"Everyone say Hello to Becca!" Chris introduced her. Becca smiled and waved as she got off the dock.

"It's so cool to be here…." Becca looks confused.

"You good gurl?" Kiss stuck a hip out and raised an eyebrow, snapping his fingers.

"I thought this was Total Drama Island. Where's Chef? The cabins? The mess hall? I'm so confused…" Becca scratches her head.

"... Total Drama Island was years ago." chris raises an eyebrow. "Chef got lost somewhere i don't even remember…. This is Total Drama Pirate Islands, Becca. Is that okay?" Chris crossed his arms. Becca frowned, tearing up.

"You mean we won't have everything they had…. I was really excited to play total drama island… then get cast on season 2…" becca sniffles and wipes her eyes off, a bit hurt. Connor just shrugged at Kiss.

The next contestant walked out. She had a brown pixie cut and wore circular glasses around her pudgy face. She wore a vest shirt over a long sleeved black shirt. She also wore loose fitting jogging pants and a pair of sneakers.

"Alexis, glad you could make it. Welcome to Total Drama Pirate Island!" Chris gleemed at her. Alexis nodded and walked toward her team.

"I look forward to this game." Alexis smiles nicely at them.

"Oh girl I live for those joggers. So cute!" Kiss whipped out a fan and fanned her. "The style icon getting real hot!"

"Thank you." Alexis nodded at him. "I also think you have great tastes in the fashion world. I look forward to talking to you… later." Alexis nods again and stood on the mat.

"So like… you know this is the wrong show right?" becca said to Alexis. Alexis looked confused.

"No, I'm certain we are on Total Drama yes?" Alexis tilted her head at the girl. Becca furiously shook her head.

"Yeah, but not the right one. Total Drama Island was the show. They must have changed it." Becca sighed to herself.

The next contestant walked out. He was a tall muscular boy with a styled full head of blonde hair. He wore a sleeveless loose blue shirt with "Obey" written on it. He had clean white shorts on with white sandals.

"Next we have your muscles, Eddy!" Chris announced.

"Oh Chris, Don't get so ahead of yourself. I'm Eddy everyone. I can't wait to get to know each and every…." He scanned over everyone as he spoke, but stopped seeing Connor. He blushed a bit but pushed his hair . "one of you…" he finished with a smile as he stepped off the docks. Eddy began to shake everyone's hand.

"Charmed." Alexis smiled at eddy.

"Oh you're so cute!" Becca squeals and hugs his arm. Eddy laughs.

"Thanks." Eddy smiles. He stands next to Connor and huffs. "Hey! I'm Eddy." He reached his hand out to the boy. Connor looks over and stares for a moment. Then he looked away and waited for the next contestant.

The last girl contestant walked off the boat. She was a bit on the bigger side, but had muscular tones to her body. The Girl had a pair of grey jogging pants on with a white stripe down the side. She wore a loose fitting pink shirt with a monkey emoji on the front of it and a pair of bright pink shoes to match. She had a squareish face with dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair to match.

"Kaylee, welcome to your new home!" Chris said to her as she stepped off the dock.

"Thanks Chris." Kaylee smiled at him and huffed looking over the others. "Alright team, just know that we will be better than the other team. I fully intend on Making sure we don't lose!" Kaylee grins at everyone.

"... You have a cactus on your shirt!" Becca squealed. Kaylee laughs awkwardly.

"Great one of those…" Connor cringed a bit talking to whoever was next to him. Eddy raises an eyebrow and laughs while Alexis looks to Connor.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asks, putting her hands in pockets.

"Bossy… loud… in your face…" Connor shivered. "I was hoping to not have anyone like that… at least on our team." He shakes his head. "Why does the bad things happen to me…"

The last contestant walked off the boat. He was a short boy with jet black hair. He was very skinny and wore a black and yellow striped shirt with a whistle around his neck. Had on black knee high shorts and running shoes. He blew his whistle loud.

"Alright everyone let's play a good fair game! No cheating, No backstabbing, No lying! And stay on the right side of the field!" He shouted at his team, who stood unsure how to react. Chris chuckled.

"This is your final team member. Zach, please join your team on the mat." Zach jogged to the mat and stood proudly with the group.

"Now for your name." Chris opened to envelope. He rolled his eyes. "Your team name is Black Beards. Who came up with these?" Chris threw the cards behind him. He grinned at the team. "You may pick wherever you want to make your camp at. It may rain tonight so be prepared." Chris smirked as they walked into the woods. He turned to the camera.

"There ya have it folks. 15 teens and 1 old guy start the journey of a lifetime! Who will be the first to go home? Who will go on to win the entire thing? Find out on this season of Total Drama Pirate Island!"

 _Author's Note: And there is Episode 1! Please support me through the total drama world and help me out with this series with any feedback you will be willing to give._

 _The Stanky Scalywags_

 _Terry "The Superfan"_

 _Nolan "The Try Hard"_

 _Ian "The Dad"_

 _Victor "The Ladies Man"_

 _Tatiana "The Chill"_

 _Vivi "The Princess"_

 _Elise "The Daughter"_

 _Katie "The In Your Face"_

 _The Black Beards_

 _Zach "The Referee"_

 _Eddy "The Social Player"_

 _Tyler/Kiss "The Drag Queen"_

 _Connor "The Outcast"_

 _Riley "The Girl Next Door"_

 _Alexis "The Strategist"_

 _Kaylee "The Leader"_

 _Becca "The Airhead"_


End file.
